deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pride Troopers vs Orignal Smash Cast
936F9294-6A71-4FD2-BD84-FB021F600266.jpeg|Thumbnail by King Zuma Description Teams Of combatant hero’s that when on an arena face off today. It’s Nintendo vs Dragon. All Super. Who will win the Pride Troopers the hero’s of justice or the original smash team the Nintendo OG crew? Interlude Nero: Combat has entertained mankind for years. Since the Roman days of Gladiator combat, the world began to love battles between two or more people. But soon they realized the most entertaining way to have fighters fight for well entertainment is to have a large amount of people, sometimes in teams, other times by themselves to... Gerona: Fight in a giant battle Royale wether it be by shootin and killing, stabbing other people or what it, Battle Royale have been popular form Fortnitem to the Hunger Games to the Tournament of Power. Today’s combatants embrace fighting to push others off of an arena Nero: Like the Pride Trooper the super hero like saviors of Justice ''' Gerona: And the Smash. Rothers cast a Nintendo ragtag team devoted to saving the world when it’s in peril. '''Nero: I am Nero and she is Gerona and we analyze the fighters, skills, weapons, abilities and sources to see who would win a Death Battle! Rules 1. Smash characters only have Smash feats to prevent a Ness stomp 2. neutral tournament grounds Team Universe 11 G: After a suggestion by the Saiyan Son Goku, the King Of the Omniverse Lord Zeno decided to hold a fighting tournament between Universes to determine the fate. The winning Universe would receive a wish from the Super Dragon Balls and the losers were to be wiped from existence. N: One if these Universes was Universe 11, a Galaxy devoted to justice or fighting crime. The Team consisted of Super-Hero figures called Pride Troopers, the team consisted of Kettle, Zoiray, Tupper, Vuon, Cocotte, Kunshee, and General Casserale. They were led by he Big three Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren G: Why does this Universe need super heroes you may ask? Well the Universe had struggled with cirminals and monsters for years who did stuff like typical crime, robbery, and killing Little Jiren’s Parents. Kind of like Gotham Nero: Universe 11’s Pride Troopers are proud heroic warriors and hr strongest of their universe and we’re chosen to fight in the Tournament of Power. A Tournament where 8 Universes fought to push other warriors off an arena like Smash bros ''' G: The Warriors of Universe 11 are the strongest fighters yet the fodder warriors were wiped off the arena by the likes of the Androids, Universe 6 Saiyans, and Goku. The plan was to let the aces Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren reserve their energy until they are needed '''N: It wasn’t until Kettol, Zoiray, Tupper, Vuon, Cocotte, Kunshi, and Casserale get eliminated that the big three finally decides to fight G: All of the Pride Troopers are capable of great teamwork, flight, and firing ki blasts in the shape of balls, Kettle Zoiray Tupper Vuon Coccote Kunshee General Casserale Dyspo Toppo Jiren Team Smash Ness Samus Aran Captain Falcon Jigglypuff Mario Luigi Pikachu Yoshi Donkey King Fox Link Kirby Brief Break The Fight Conclusion Trivia Whats Next Category:KingZuma Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:Zelda vs DBZ themed Death Battle Category:'Universe vs. Universe' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Pokemon Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles